warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jake
Style Concerns *Could use some quotes. Added two, but can't get rid of that extra enter. Rubytail 23:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *''Tallstar's Revenge'' section needs to be finished. 23:14, March 29, 2018 (UTC) *So um wasnt Jake in Pinestar’s echo as a kit when Pinestar was Pinepaw??? Can anyone confirm that for me and whether we should add that in or something. WhiteStar125 (talk) 09:41, May 22, 2019 (UTC) **That was added already, and it's called Pinestar's Choice. Qibli77 (talk) 14:11, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Erin Hunter Chat? Can someone link me to the chat where she confirms Jake is Firestar and Princess' father? Fidelis359 03:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Fidelis359 There was never a chat, I believe. I am a believer in JakexQuince, it seems most logical out of all other father suggestions. Plus, it was never confirmed, either. I don't think it was even asked. SkyClan is 01:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Family If we don't know for certain that Jake mated with Quince then should we put his entire family based on that? Or is there a chat I just haven't seen concerning it?Artimas Hunter 22:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter It was comfirmed in an Erin Chat. But it was very strongly implied before, like in "The Rise of Scourge" Quince looks at a picture of what is assumed to have been her mate and she says, "You would have been so pround of your kits my love. Strange that none of them have your ginger fur..." that was probably when he left Quince for Firestar and Princess's mother. And in BP, at one point you see Jake with a gray cat that could have been Quince. But yes, it was comfirmed by the Erins. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but can somebody maybe give me a link to this erin chat? Never senn it. Jmiles 04:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Vicky said on her Facebook that Jake was Firestar's dad Qibli77 (talk) 14:14, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Scourge and Firestar!!! really? Scourge and Firestar are half-brothers? If thats the case... then Firestar killed his half-brother without even knowing it! L.O.L.!!!! he's a Brambleclaw now! [[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrosy|'frost']] Kinda ironic that the whole "river of blood' prophecy could have had easily applied to Firestar and Scourge. Cloudwish 05:18, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Please take this talk to the forums, it has nothing to do with improving the article. 05:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Jake Killed by Meteorite? Even though it seems absurd, Vicky stated it as a fact. Shouldn't it be addded to his article? -Sunheart- 22:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) It should if you have a reference. The only reason I undid your edit was because you had no reference. :P 22:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but something like that is not being put on Jake's page. It's absurd, and in no way, shape or form actually true. 22:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) LOLLOLOL. Sorry, had ot do that. LOL yeah reference. If you can link it, it maybe will be but on. 22:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops XD, ok, I'll add it back for now, and with a reference. -Sunheart- 23:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it was a joke, cause he was on the fence so much!!! -CloudTail100- It probably was a joke, but that doesn't matter. She said so, meaning it may have happened. 16:30 Mon Jan 30 Deceased Okay, I realize Vicky was probably joking with the meteorite thing (still the best death ever), but she did effectively acknowledge that Jake is dead. Should we change his status on his family's pages to reflect this? 01:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it should be changed. Interesting death, all the same. XD 01:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Fur I must say that Jake looks more like a reddish tabby than a ginger. I think his charart should be changed, so he is more ginger then reddish. Sorrelflower 18:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I think he looks fine, and please take charart business with PCA, please. Best, }} 18:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) His color was deemed as fine when the charart was made. As Rowan said, take all charart business to PCA. Jake's Death Guys, I am pretty sure Vicky was just joking about Jake's death. I mean, really? Jake could have ran away in time, he wouldn't just sit on the fence and look at the meteorite like a retard. I think it should be only included in the Trivia, as we don't know if it's an official death or not. :She made it clear he was dead. We also have in the trivia that she could have been joking. Who knows? We go by what we have, and that's Vicky saying he was killed by a meteorite. :He is definitely dead, as in the manga at the end of Tallstar's revenge, Jake is greeting Tallstar as he goes to Starclan. --Ambershine223 (talk) 09:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Rogue Shouldn't we have a rogue name and charart for him? Want2know (talk) 19:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) You should bring this up with project charart, though I agree. --Ambershine223 (talk) 21:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) That's true, Jake did become a rogue for a while. --♦Ɔяɛαмтαιℓ41♦ ☺Shmello☺ 21:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Jake's Image Since the Firestar image has been changed to be darker, I believe you should change Jake's too, as he and Firestar are stated to look near-identical (From what I can recall, at least. I haven't read those books in a long time and unfortunately I do not own them as they were library books). :3 ~ Louise While that's true, Jake's image is made to be "flame-colored" because of a Tallstar's Revenge cite, but Firestar has a cite for being "dark" in Firestar's Quest, which would make them different shades.^^ If you think they need alt images or something, feel free to bring it up as a section of PCA's talk, but I don't know if it would qualify in this case. Afterlife for Clanless!? This is confusing me and I don't know why. In the manga ending for Tallstar"s Revenge, he dies and sees the dead Jake, right? That means he HAD to have had an afterlife! He wasn't in StarClan. There must be a StarClan for the clanless. I'm wondering if an allowed person could add that to the trivia, notify Vicky of this plot-hole on Facebook, and for everybody else to share. Ebonystep (talk) 22:58, December 25, 2017 (UTC) There's no proof it's "a StarClan for the Clanless". Plus, there's nothing stating exactly where he is. It's not a plothole- it's probably just where Clanless cats go when they die. There's nothing proving any cat other than Jake was there, as far as I'm aware, since we haven't seen any other cats... saying there's an afterlife for all kittypets is kind of an assumption and we don't do that here. I agree, but recently I re-read Into the Wild and I saw that it described Silverpelt as a strip of stars, as opposed to the whole sky. I never edited any pages on this theory, so even though I DID assume, it didn't change anything. I see your point, though. Ebonystep (talk) 16:54, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Changing Allegances? Sorry if I spelled that wrong. Anyways, we should move him to StarClan, because both the metetore and the fact we see him in StarClan at the end of Tallstar's Revenge (during the manga) proves he's dead. I hope this'll get changed! Signing off, Heart (talk) 05:58, October 12, 2018 (UTC)Heart He's not in StarClan. He escorted Tallstar there. That's not the same thing. Tallstar by the moment Rusty joins ThunderClan How many moons it has passed between Talltail returning to WindClan, and Rusty joining Thunderclan? Could it be 6? 7? Or obviously more?